Island of Dreams
by Narusegawa Naru
Summary: Capri: A romantic island off the coast of Italy where dreams come true. Thanks to a contest, everyone at Hinatasou has won a trip there...but what secrets shall be revealed there? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Letter? Dreams come true...

This is my second fanfic, and my first attempt to write a long story…All Love Hina chars belong to Ken Akamatsu…special thanks to Akal Saris, who edited this for me ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narusegawa Naru sat at the table looking at some pasta she had attempted to cook. It didn't looking very appetizing. She stared at it, debating if she should even bother trying to eat it. She was poking at it as if it were about to jump up and bite her when Shinobu walked in. "Ano… Naru-sempai, whatever happened to the essay contest at Toudai?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the one saying if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go? Hmmm…I don't know." Shinobu set down the laundry and cringed at Naru's pasta.  
  
"Ano, what did you write about?" Naru shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing, I won't win anyway." Shinobu walked out calmly to avoid being offered some of Naru's pasta.  
  
Keitaro was with Seta looking for artifacts nearby. Su sat on a tree in her room thinking of new inventions to construct. Motoko was trying out some Kendo moves she had never tried before while Kitsune sat in her room – drinking bottle after bottle of sake.  
  
Naru stood up after setting the table. "Hope they don't mind this pasta for dinner…DINNER EVERYONE!"  
  
Su popped her head through the door. "Oh, Shinobu's not cooking tonight…oh well, we'll survive…I hope."  
  
She sat down as Shinobu, Motoko and Kitsune walked in. "Oh…Naru's cooking" They tried to hide their disgusted faces but to no avail.  
  
Keitaro walked in covered in dirt, and looked at the pasta as he sat down.  
  
"Ah…I see Narusegawa cooked tonight."  
  
Naru glared at him. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Keitaro coughed nervously. "Umm well nothing…I mean its not Shinobu's…that is…" POW! Naru pulled her arm back and punched him hard into the nearest wall, leaving an indentation.  
  
Sitting back down, Keitaro reluctantly tried some of the pasta. "Wow, this is really good! Mm…defiantly better than it looks." Naru's eyes twitched.  
  
"OWW!" Keitaro complained as Naru kicked him in the shins. "I meant that as a compliment!"  
  
"Hmph." Naru turned away and walked up to her room to study. She slowly fell asleep and sunk into a dream.  
  
She was sitting on a white boat unlike any she had ever seen before. The ship was huge, white with 'Caremar' written in large blue letters. Cars were driven into the cargo hold as she walked up steep blue stairs to the passengers section; which was split into two parts: the outside, filled with white benches, and the air-conditioned inside. She sat in one of the seats looking out at the beautiful blue sea. Then she picked up a magazine in a foreign language and started to flip through, looking at the pictures. Almost an hour passed before someone announced in they had reached their destination. Naru stood slowly and walked outside to see…  
  
At that moment Naru woke up from her dream. "I wonder what that meant…and where was that place…" She stood and walked downstairs to the hot springs and got in. "I wonder whatever happened to that essay I wrote…"  
  
Motoko was practicing kendo as usual; though she now wished to excel at both fighting and studying. She wished to get into Toudai, but her reason she would never tell…she couldn't let anyone know…or…else…  
  
Naru stretched as she walked onto the roof and saw Motoko deep in thoughts other than kendo practice. "Motoko-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Motoko stopped practicing immediately and looked somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing…nothing at all!" A silence then descended, interrupted by Su, who popped out of nowhere and landed onto Motoko's head.  
  
"Hey, Motoko! I'll bet you're thinking of Keitaro, aren't you? Well?" Motoko blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, not at all...I find him a stupid weakling." Su shook her head and went to search for something to eat. Motoko resumed her practice, and occasionally looked over at Naru, who had decided to lean on the banister.  
  
"Naru-sempai… are you ok?"  
  
Naru nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking about something. It's nothing." Motoko nodded and went back to concentrating on practice. After a short while Naru left, saying she was hungry.  
  
Naru fixed herself some food as she thought about Keitaro. She knew he had gone looking for artifacts, because it seemed that was all he did since he got back from America. She sighed.  
  
"What did that dream mean…could it be…? No, it can't." She looked at the sandwich and started to eat it. It seemed her cooking was improving. She looked out the window; the cherry blossoms were blooming and falling to the ground in a graceful dance. A bird sitting on a nearby branch sent a few petals sailing toward the ground. As the sunlight touched her face Naru smiled, dreaming of the place she had chosen to write about in her letter. It was known as one of the most romantic places in the world, a place commonly known as paradise. She sighed, knowing it was only a dream and she couldn't possibly hope she'd ever win that contest and be able to go there.  
  
A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts as Keitaro walked in with Seta, both totally covered in dirt. Keitaro opened the refrigerator and searched for something to eat. Naru looked at the sandwich she had made and cleared her throat. "You know, you two can have this, I just made it. Keitaro smiled and looked at the sandwich.  
  
"Thanks!" He took a bite. "You're cooking has been getting better recently, Narusegawa."  
  
Naru smiled a little and continued to look outside. "Narusegawa?"  
  
She shook her head and started to walk to her room. Keitaro called after her, puzzled. "Narusegawa?"  
  
She closed the door and sat down, hugging Liddo-kun. "What is wrong with me…?"  
  
Later that night Shinobu prepared dinner. Everyone sat and ate, happy to be eating Shinobu's food rather than Su's curry, which always made everyone almost choke. Mutsumi chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Ara Naru-san! Konbanwa!" Naru smiled.  
  
"Ah, Mutsumi-san. What's new?" Mutsumi searched inside her purse.  
  
"Ara… you seem to have gotten a letter." Naru blinked as the others gathered around.  
  
"Nani? A letter? Naru, open it!"  
  
Naru slowly took the letter and opened it, half of her wanting to see its contents as soon as possible, the other half not wanting to know. As she pulled out the letter she turned away from the others and gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it…"  
  
Sara tried to grab the letter. "Believe what?"  
  
Naru clutched the letter tightly. "I…won…" Tears of joy appeared in her eyes as she turned to face everyone.  
  
"Minna-san! We're going to Capri, Italy!"  
  
Next chapter preview:  
  
Naru and company go to the tiny island of Capri, Italy. What is in store for them? An island of romance? A place of dreams? 


	2. Traveling! The journey there...

Well I FINALLY wrote the 2nd chapter of this story….Love Hina is owned by Ken Akumatsu ^_^ Special thanks to Akal Saris for fixing it for me hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The small group boarded a plane for Naples, Italy. Since the island of Capri is too small for large commercial airplanes, they first had to stop in Naples and would then take a boat to the island. Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro all sat in a row. Naru was looking out the window at the ground far below them. Mutsumi was looking through a magazine, which the airline had thoughtfully supplied.  
  
"Ara…I wonder how I would look in this…" She was looking at a slinky purple bikini. Keitaro looked over and immediately got a nosebleed. Having glanced over at the exact second, a VERY enraged Naru punched Keitaro, forcing his chair back and causing him to land into Motoko's lap. Motoko, not angry, pulled out her sword and sent him flying back to whence he came:  
  
"ZAN SEN KEN!" Keitaro crawled back into the readjusted seat and hoped the entire vacation wouldn't be like that.  
  
Naru had nearly dozed off when a scream was heard from behind her.  
  
"AGH! There's a turtle drinking my sake!" Naru jerked her head in the direction of the voice. A troubled-looking lady sat pointing to a sake- drinking Tama.  
  
"Myuuuu –hiccup-" Su's ears perked up.  
  
"Aha I will get you now Tama!" Su started to run after the drunken Tama, who flew off uneasily and rammed into the bathroom door.  
  
"TAMA!" Naru got up from her seat as fast as she could. Tama was shaking her head, and turned in the other direction toward the kitchen, taking a man's toupee off as she flew drunkly.  
  
"Tamago come back lunch!" Naru followed close behind Su, trying to get the toupee back to the angered man.  
  
Tama turned into the airplane food boxes, getting stuck in a carton. "Myuuuuu!" Su picked up the turtle and was about to eat her when Naru ran in, taking the turtle away and returning to her seat.  
  
"Honestly…" Naru started to doze off once more…  
  
"Attention passengers we are now about to land in Naples, Italy. Please bring your chairs to the full upright position and prepare for landing." Mutsumi looked at the bottom on the arm of the seat and pressed it, bouncing forward as it almost knocked her out.  
  
"Ara?" The plane started its decent, Su and Sara screaming something about a roller coaster ride. They were going down easily until they felt a sudden jerk.  
  
"Ahh Naru-sempai, what was that?" Shinobu tugged on Naru's sleeve from the seat behind her.  
  
"Oh, that's just turbulence, nothing to worry about." Mutsumi looked at a packet of airplane peanuts.  
  
"Ara Naru-san, I think I recall a Liddo-Kun episode like this! Liddo-Kun was in an airplane eating all the peanuts in sight until there was no food left; and since he had grown to fat they passengers decided to cook him in peanut oil! …. Like that?"  
  
"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Naru flailed her arms. Su held up Naru's Liddo-Kun plushy and a bottle of peanut oil.  
  
"Shall we eat now then?" Naru flailed and grabbed her plush away from Su.  
  
"NO! This is NOT for eating!!!!" She put the plushy away, hoping it would not be in great danger again.  
  
  
  
When the plane finally landed, it took awhile to get everyone out of the plane without any injuries. Naru looked around. A bus was there to transport them to the airport, since the plane was parked farther off. Pulling Su along, she and the others got into the bus. When they had finally reach the airport the stood in line to get their baggage from the baggage claim and then went to go get a taxi. A large man in a green suit nodded cheerfully to them.  
  
"Bon giorno, Dove voy andare?" They all blinked.  
  
"Ano…the dock?" The large man frowned.  
  
"Cosa, non capisco Japonese!" Naru thought for a moment and spoke in English.  
  
"To the embarcadero to get on a boat to Capri." The man nodded with understanding.  
  
"Ah si, Embarcadero!" He sped off down the tiled street, honking at anyone who got in the way. Shinobu covered her eyes until arrived at the dock. The dock was flooded with people purchasing tickets for various places. After paying the taxi driver they made their way to the Caremar line.  
  
Getting onto the large white Caremar boat, Naru paused for a moment. "This…this is from my dream." She carefully climbed up the steep blue steps, making sure not to drop her bag or fall. Upon opening the doors to the inside portion of the boat she gaped in amazement. There was a room identical to what she saw in her dream! She sat in a chair, preparing herself for a relaxing one-hour trip to the tiny island of Capri. Su's voice rang from outside Naru's door.  
  
"Keitaro! Look! I made a new Mecha Tama!" BOOM! A loud noise was heard as Su flew back and forth on her new Mecha Tama.  
  
"You can't fly that in here! You'll ruin the boat!" Keitaro frantically followed Su, trying to catch up with her as Sara sat laughing, looking for an opportunity to trip Keitaro. Naru sighed.  
  
'So much for it being like my dream…' She somehow fell asleep.  
  
Naru woke up and looked out the window as the boat approached the little island. She stood, breathless at the beauty before her, and all of the small boats and yachts. She left the boat, grabbing their luggage and boarding the cable car to the apartment they were staying at on Via Sopramonte. As they opened the door to the apartment, Naru smiled at the view from the balcony.  
  
"What a beautiful place…I can't wait to see it all..."  
  
  
  
Preview of next chapter!:  
  
The residents explore the island, but what is in store for them? And what is Motoko's secret? 


End file.
